Gold Streak
by ReadingTillEternity
Summary: Alica and Kat are two people you'd never think of when it came to befreinding the Golden Trio. For two years they've been attending Hogwarts and now in their third year, Fate plays a nice trick... A New twist with new characters in the legendary tale...
1. Prologue

Gold Streak

Prologue

The girls looked at the man standing in front of them. He was on his knees with his arms stretched out towards them. Finally! That day had come… The person who never knew they existed was able to accept them and be with them. After the events at the shrieking shack and seeing their own father turn wolf, they seemed kind of hesitant. His thoughts were clear… One could tell… They were Halflings too but never had they gone full wolf…

They snuck a small glance at each other and ran to meet their father. Their father… it felt good to them. The man embraced them pouring all his love into that hug. The man whispered to them as he pulled them even closer to him.

"You both truly are made of gold…"


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

_**Alica POV**_

We were here! Well partially here… Here was actually our only true home Hogwarts. I looked over to the person standing beside me. My sister Katherine or Kat as she prefers was one of the most unique girl I had ever met. She had a small bipolar disease, but that didn't make much of a difference… she was random and as funny as hell. Her bright red hair flowed long on her back and her muddy brown eyes were sparkling with excitement. I could tell my eyes were the same too.

We ran the barrier with our trucks and me holding Sephie and got to the platform. There we met our best friends. Our best friends were the golden trio. They were the most famous and most known trio in all of Hogwarts. The next famous were us Maraunderettes. We were the prankers of the school. Our group consisted of Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Hermione, Kat and Me!

We had a prank for every occasion there was… I was the brains, Kat was the daring brawns and Hermione was the look out. Ginny and Luna were a year younger to us so we didn't give them jobs which would harm them. They were just given small parts like fetching something or distracting someone… They excelled at their work and it was all thanks to Kat.

We met up with the Maraunderettes and discussed the latest prank we were planning as a welcome back thing. "So, what do you think of it?" Kat asked the girls.

"It's brilliant as always!" they whispered back. We didn't want anyone to know our intentions. Not even the boys. They were most likely going to be affected in the prank too. Laughing we all climbed onto the train. We searched and searched but we couldn't find any empty compartments. When we came to one with a familiar man sitting inside. Ron was all in for finding and squeezing into another compartment but we managed to get him inside. After sitting down Ron asked the most obvious question there could be. "Who do you reckon he is?"

"Professor R. Lupin." whispered Hermione smartly.

_'Lupin…'_I heard a voice say. I instantly knew it was my sister's. We knew who the man was. We knew him since our childhood… But he never knew us… Fate had a twisted sense bringing him into our lives… Just when we were going along fine.

"How d'you know that?" asked Ron.

"It's on his case" she replied, pointing at the luggage rack over his head, where there was a small battered case held together with a large quantity of neatly knotted string. "Wonder what he teaches?" said Ron. My sister's thoughts were incredibly thinking of anything but Lupin… She was stronger than I could ever be. I looked to the window and saw my reflection staring back at me. I had dark brown hair and eyes which couldn't decide which color to be. I was 5 feet tall and had a phobia of blood.

My sister had the brightest red hair you can ever see. They put the Weasley hair to shame! She had muddy brown eyes and was 4"9. She was unique and intelligent. Her randomness would make you laugh in any moment. At one moment you could be talking to her about classes or studying and the next she would say something like 'Do you know that Hitler had a unibrow?' She was one hell of a person…

The guys were talking about how Harry had been warned about Sirius Black. The biggest criminal escapade. Harry being Harry said "I don't go looking for trouble, trouble usually finds me!" Kat was talking animatedly and making random comments which broke the serious mood around us. "Do you know much about Hogsmade?" asked Hermione keenly. "I've heard it's the only entirely non-muggle settlement in all of Britain!" We had our forms signed and we were ready to go. Everyone was excited then there was the bad news. "I can't come." said Harry glumly. "The Dursleys didn't sign my permission form and neither did Fudge."

Everyone groaned at that. Luna and Ginny were still not allowed as they were second years. They were lost in their own world and were looking through the pages of The Quibbler together.

Harry also told us how he though he had seen the grim. But Kat and I knew it could never be the grim… It was Uncle Sirius! As topics switched around, I pretended to read a book and Alica did the same. Instead we actually had a mind talk, courtesy of my gift. I had the ability of mind control. I didn't use it fully, but i just used it to send everyone thoughts and to read people's minds whenever i wanted to...

_'It's Sirius, Ali! What are we supposed to do? He killed people! Innocent muggles! Harrys Parents! I am scared, Alica! I don't know what to do!'_came a familiar voice in my mind.

_'Okay, okay! Calm down, Hon! I know what he did! We all do! Even though he's charged as guilty, I have a small doubt... Of course I haven't fully checked, but I need to be alone to do that. Remind me to do so when we get to the dorm...'_I said to make Kat calm down.

_'Yeah, I guess you're right. Now onto the prank. It's only on S.S.A.A.O.T.G.S! I can't wait!'_

_'Where do you come up with this stuff?'_I asked. I would honestly never know her mind!

At one o'clock, the plump witch with the food cart arrived at the compartment door. "D'you think we should wake him up?" asked Ron awkwardly, nodding towards Professor Lupin. "No." I said. "If he wants food he can get some when he gets up." The guys looked at me weirdly. I was never harsh and rude. We ate our food in silence and the presence of Professor Lupin even if it affected me, was still good.

Around midafternoon Draco and his cronies came. Draco and Harry had been enemies ever since they had net on their first journey to Hogwarts. Malfoy was pale, rich, had a pointed, sneering face and was in Slytherin House. He played seeker on the team. The same position Harry played for Gryffindor team. Draco sneered and did all he could to provoke Harry. Once he knew who Lupin was, he had the brains not to pick a fight there.

It was raining outside since lunch and now it was pouring… You couldn't see anything outside the glass. Suddenly the train stopped with a jerk and the lights went off. There was some movement outside and it seemed as if people were coming on board. "But that's impossible!" said Hermione. "It's a one stop train!"

Then I felt it. My vision went to a halt and I could see some ghost figure coming into our compartment. The figure had its arm stretched out. The arm was dead looking. It was dead and slimy. The creature was sucking something in. It was darkness all around and I looked for anything indicating the time. Too soon. I couldn't warn anyone. There was a bright flash of light in my eyes and I was pulled out of my trance. The previously lit compartment was now effulged in darkness. 'Watch out' I whispered mentally to everyone. For once I was glad of my Halfling abilities of mind control and knowing.

The air began to chill and I felt despair creeping into me. Suddenly the air crackled and Professor Lupin had a fistful of flames in his hand. "Shh…" he said. The door opened and the same cloaked figure entered. It pointed a finger at us. A dead decaying finger which sent chills up my spine and asked in a raspy voice "Sirius Black?"

I heard Lupin get up and out of my peripheral vision I saw Harry faint. I was already lost and from the thoughts I heard so was Kat. I was in a room. My childhood room! Everything was blurry and all that mattered to me was the woman screaming in front of me. I was silent as I couldn't scream. There was a flash of green light and then a pop. When I climbed out I saw the woman who was being tortured dead on the floor. Then, I released my shouts…

I was screaming when I snapped back to reality and Kat was shuddering as if she was in pain. We both started sobbing and hugging each other. I felt a tentative poke to my mind._ 'Are you alright?'_asked Harry. "Yeah" I replied out loud. Kat and I separated and looked over to the group.

"What happened?" asked Kat.

"Well that was a dementor… And when it came in, it was like there was no happiness or joy in the world!" said Ron.

"Harry fainted and Ginny was shaking like hell but you two seem to have gotten a bad blast of it…" informed Hermione.

There was a loud snap and everyone turned to look at the source. Professor Lupin was cutting some pieces of chocolate. He gave us each a piece and went to contact the driver. The train was moving and there was warmth in the compartment again. We ate the chocolate and warmth spread to our fingertips. Lupin came back and said that I was only a short time and we would reach Hogwarts.

Our home.

_**Kat POV**_

I laughed happily, twirling on the spot with my long red hair wrapping itself thinly around my face. Ali and I were waiting to cross the barrier and get onto the train. We ran the barrier and entered the platform. I pushed my cart back making it bump into Alica's cart behind me, which then started humour the long line of overcrowded carts, as if I set off a trigger in cart dominos.

Alica was my twin sister. She was the brainier, sensible and philosophical one. She was also they hyper one, which you could see on her face. She could get sugar high without any sugar. I grabbed my stuff and carried it onward, leaving my cart abandoned. We found the Trio and The Maraunderettes waiting for us on the platform. The golden trio was Harry, Ron and Hermione while Alica, Ginny, Luna, Hermione and i were the Maraunderettes. Being the Maraunderettes, we were the school prankers. I was proud to say my sister had the best pranks EVER! I told the prank to the other girls and they loved it.

We climbed on board and started searching for a compartment. We finally found one but I had a man sleeping inside. We sat down in the compartment and when Ron asked who the guy that was snoring softly in the corner was; Hermione answered factually "Professor R.J Lupin!"

_'Lupin…'_I thought… My sister heard me through her powers and we exchanged a glance.

Soon we had settled down and Harry told us about his problem of trouble always finding him. I figured that everyone was getting bored so I decided to entertain them by two ways. The first is because I am a metamorphous and the second was… Well, I have a small problem… I have Bipolar Disorder. This makes me both random and weird. Enough about this though, you'll find out more later.

Harry then leaned in, more serious then he had been before. I could see both the worry and fear on this face, over-swarming his eyes. Everyone leaned in forward as well, so that we could all hear what he was saying better.

"When I was leaving Private Drive, after I blew up my aunt of course..."

"You blew up your aunt?" shouted Ali. "That's wicked cool!" I said at the same time. We grinned at each other before continuing, "Aren't you expelled?" we asked together.

"Well Fudge said he'd excuse me for everything... I think it's about Sirius Black being after my life... Why don't any of you have anyone after your lives?" said a frustrated Harry.

"Anyways," he continued. "I saw this really big, black, shaggy-haired dog... And it kept staring at me! Then in Flourish and Blotts, I saw this book about omens while I was getting my divination books... The shop-keeper said it was the Grim..."

We already knew what that meant. It was never the Grim. It was someone both familiar and slightly unknown. He knew of our existence but we had met him when we were less than a year old, so we didn't know him... Uncle Black! Uncle Paddy!

As topics switched around, I pretended to read a book and Alica did the same. Instead we actually had a mind talk, courtesy of Ali's gift. She had the ability of mind control. She didn't use it fully, but she just used it to send everyone thoughts and to read people's minds whenever she wanted to...

_'It's Sirius, Ali! What are we supposed to do? He killed people! Innocent muggles! Harrys Parents! I am scared, Alica! I don't know what to do!'_

_'Okay, okay! Calm down, Hon! I know what he did! We all do! Even though he's charged as guilty, I have a small doubt... Of course I haven't fully checked, but I need to be alone to do that. Remind me to do so when we get to the dorm...'_

The other up of my sister's powers was her power of Knowing... She knew anything and everything about the universe... Of course this could help in science, but something's she said were things which just had to wait to be discovered...

_'Yeah, I guess you're right. Now onto the prank. It's only on S.S.A.A.O.T.G.S! I can't wait!'_

_'Where do you come up with this stuff?_'

We put our books away hurriedly, wanting to talk more about happier news. Suddenly, Ali gave a mental warning to everyone. I heard her in my head saying 'Watch Out'. Then, the air chilled drastically and it got darker. I didn't know what was coming, but Ali did. She had the knowing look on her face. She had said to watch out… Why?

The air got tighter and I founder it a little bit harder to breathe. I sat rooted to the spot, my eyes fixed on the door.

Then a figure in a long, black cloak, hovering above the ground, came into our department and by then Lupin was awake. The 'thing' asked about, the one and only, Sirius Black, in a raspy voice. My vision went black, but then it came back, although I wasn't on or in the train anymore.

I was in a dark room. The reason why I had been thrust into this place was unknown… I heard a scream and hurriedly flew down the stairs and quickly looked in our old ballroom. There was a slightly raised, patchwork-patterned sofa. I scanned the room; I remembered it a little... But the very thought of here brought pain to Ali and me. One large book case with baby books low-down on the shelves with there was romance novels at the top. The other half of the room was occupied by a dining table and chairs, mixed in with high-chairs.

I rushed past, nearly tripping on a loose floorboard. I went into the kitchen and saw her. Sephora Gold!

I tried to tug her arm, but I just slipped through her. I pulled my bright red hair and almost screamed. I knew what had happened. Alica wouldn't stop screaming… How could she? She had witness the whole thing while I hadn't been able to…

The laughter. The screaming. The burst of light. The falling. The thudding. The ghost. Haunting. Alicia screaming. But not one thing. Not Mom! Then with a thrust, I was drawn back to reality.

I was shuddering in pain. I never wanted to relive that day again. I couldn't bare to! Ali was screaming just like I had heard her screaming a few moments ago. She finally opened her eyes and we rushed to hug each other.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well that was a dementor… And when it came in, it was like there was no happiness or joy in the world!" said Ron.

I heard someone say "Harry passed out and Ginny was shaking like hell but you two seem to have gotten a bad blast of it…" I thought that it was either Ron or Hermione, I couldn't tell. There was a loud snap and a piece of chocolate was thrust into my hands. I quickly ate it as someone came and told us that we would be arriving shortly. We went off to get changed in silence and came back in our uniform. Both of us were Gyffindors and we were proud as hell to be.

Soon we reached Hogwarts. Our true home…

* * *

><p>Hope you like it… My newest project…. SO will be uploaded on Wednesday! Stay tuned for more! Feel free to point out mistakes, but dont say i need to improve my writing. Its how i write and it will stay that way. :) Spelling mistakes are welcome! And any grammer not done intentionally will also be welcomed...<p>

_**Love, Y!**_


	3. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Plenty of surprises... Read ahead and tell us if you like! :)_**

_Chapter 2_

**Alica POV**

We got off the train and got into one of the carriages. We had to split up as we were too many. Harry, Hermione, Ron and I were in one carriage while Kat, Ginny and Luna were in another. Kat and I had gotten a message from the Professor that we had to meet him after dinner. The coach smelled faintly of mole and straw. I felt better since the chocolate, but still weak... Ron and Hermione kept looking at me and Harry as if they were afraid else would collapse again.

As the carriage trundled towards a pair of magnificent wrought iron gates, flanked with stone columns topped with winged boars, I saw two more towering, hooded dementors, standing guard on either side. I felt sick but immediately closed my eyes and leaned back on the lumpy seat hoping for some strength. Hermione was leaning out of the tiny window, watching many of the turrets and towers draw nearer. At last the carriage swayed to a halt and a delighted voice met our ears.

"Is it true you all freaked out? And Potter fainted while Gold here screamed like a baby?" said Malfoy blocking our way on the steps of the castle.

"Is there a problem?" asked the mild voice of Lupin who had gotten out of the carriage after us.

"Oh, no - er - Professor." smirked Malfoy before heading up the steps. Lupin went on ahead and in a few seconds we were joined by Kat.

'What did HE want?' she asked mentally.

I used my gift and replied 'If you mean Malfoy, then nothing more then being a slimy git... But if you mean Lupin, then he was just helping... I didn't read him...'

'Its ok…' she replied.

We entered the school and trudged into the great hall. Right I'm between I decided to be my same old clumsy self and almost fell off the stairs. A hand shot out from behind me and steadied me before I fell off onto the crowds below.

"Watch where you're going! Don't you have eyes?" shouted the source of the hand.

Neville Longbottom was the same jerk as ever. He hated me for some reason and he was a jerk to everyone. I whispered a small sorry to him and rushed off. When I reached the top I saw Kat giving him glares while he stared coolly back.

When we entered the great hall, I was glad to see the wide open ceiling again. The four tables were the same as ever and seats were filling up. We all grabbed a place and I was between Harry and Kat. Soon Kat's best friend Deville came and joined us. Deville Longbottom was the total opposite to his brother. He was kind and funny and he was kind of shy.

"Hey! How was your summer?" he asked me.

"It was great and yours?" I replied with a smile.

"Same old... Same home, same parents and same ole jerk of a brother..." he said with a grimace.

"Yeah... Ali bumped into your brother on the stairs... We can see the baggy old bat hasn't changed a bit!"

Deville laughed and soon enough Kat and he were in their own world... They were so perfect for each other that they couldn't even see it. I secretly took my wand out and casted the spell for the prank.

My wand was Ebony wood with carved vines going over it. It didn't really have a handle but the wand and handle were separated by a flower. The core used was a rare wand with twin Thestral mane hairs. It was said by Ollivander that there was only one wand ever known to man which had a Thestral core. The Elder wand. When Kat and I had heard that we had gone into full shock. He told us that he had dared to make another like it because he had been able to lock it until it found its true master, which turned out to be me… Kat had almost the same but her wand was light brown in colour with Gingko wood and it's core was an Augurey tail feather.

I managed to cast the spells without any problem and then sat back to relax. Soon the sorting was done and the feast had already started. I waited for Kat's signal. As soon as Hermione winked at her, she whistled on a low frequency which only Halflings and Weres could hear and I initiated the plan.

As soon as I whispered the triggering words "Girls Rock" every single boy in the hall became a girl.

Each boy was surrounded by pale green smoke and as the smoke cleared they could be seen wearing mini skirts with clean shaved legs and arms. On top they wore tube tops and to match them off they had six-inch stilettos... Each boy's hair reached their waist and they had been given classic makeup... The effect would stay for just half an hour and everything would wear off except their hairless state. That idea had been Kat's.

Every boy from each table was in the same state while every girl from each table was rolling around laughing at the trick. There was a bigger poof and the teacher's table was surrounded by pale pink smoke. Out of that smoke a very familiar woman stepped out. She had greasy black hair and a hook nose. She was the classic hooker with a micro skirt and fish-net stockings. Her killer heels could poke someone's eye out and her top was inappropriate for anyone. Snape's face was priceless. He had been given an extra spell which made his voice girl too so as he started threatening everyone it came out pathetically which no one took serious.

Through it all I saw Professor Dumbledore crack a smile and wink at me. When the commotion as Snape throwing a tantrum started, Hermione cast a spell onto my wand.

"Amotio Ante" A white light flashed over my wand for a second. Then I was in the safe zone. I was looked at Kat who lead the way in the rebellion where all the girls were throwing food at Snape. 'Poor Snape' I thought. Suddenly I was made aware of the three boys surrounding me. "Alica Marea Gold! What the hell did you do to us!" they shouted at the same time. "Relax boys! It was just a prank!" I said with a weak smile. I knew they would get me back for it. 'I hate you for this' said Harry mentally. 'Aww! Love you too!' I sent back to him. Devile was laughing his head off unaffected by the clothes and makeup. He was looking at Kat throwing the food at Snape. Ron was groaning as usual.

I looked around the room and saw Neville in the girl cloths. I took a quick peek at his mind.

'I know its Katherine and her sister.' He thought sending a cold glare my way. I looked away somehow hurt because he couldn't even remember my name after 3 years. Why was he so mean to me? He should have gone to Slytherin and not Gryffindor. When I asked Dev he said that Neville had his own reasons and he couldn't tell.

Kat whispered the final spell from beside me and a banner appeared above the teacher's tables saying- THIS WAS BROUGHT TO YOU BY THE MARAUNDERETTES- Noctua! Equa! Lepus! Felis! And Aurum!

**Kat POV**

Me, Luna and Ginny got into a carriage after jumping off of the train quickly as I felt really light-heading and wanted to get away from those...those...things as soon as possible. We watched as Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ali got onto a different carriage and I leaned back. Lupin went to another carriage. Ali and I had received a note from Professor Dumbledore saying he wanted to meet us after the welcoming feast. I wondered what it was for?

As we went away we started discussing the prank. It was going to be perfect.

"Okay ladies. Welcome to the start of P.S.S.A.A.O.T.O.G.S! It is gonna be lush! Watch all and have you got it ready? I have to say that this is gonna be the best prank in history!" I exclaimed and leaned back of the seat as a Dementor passed us. A single tickle of coldness swept down my spine and I shivered. The two looked at me concernedly and I focused on staring out at the scenery. I used my sensitive sight to see that the others were already at the gate.

I heard the word…is it…freaked…potter…screamed…baby…problem…oh…no Professor! When we got near to them I asked 'What did HE want'? In my mind and Alica answered 'If you mean Malfoy, then nothing more than being a slimy git... But if you mean Lupin, then he was just helping... I didn't read him...'

I replied 'Its ok' and then we trudged into the school and made our way to the great hall. I was the non-clumsy of us both and Ali had obviously made herself go against that. As I was at the top of the stairs Ali lost her balance and it ended in her nearly falling off and down the stairs. A hand shot out from behind her, steading her before she slipped on top of the crowds of the students below, I gasped when I saw who it belonged to. He shouted "Watch where you're going! Don't you have eyes?"

Neville Longbottom.

Not the kind of 'thing' you'd like to date or even be friends with. I swear that he should be in Slytherin! The jerk was the same as always, horrid to everyone, especially Ali for some reason. With my sensitive hearing I heard Ali whisper a small sorry and then rush off, clumsily. I glared at him evilly and he stared coolly at me. I didn't even notice Ali turn up beside me as I was racking my mind for possible pranks that was even below my normal standards.

When we finally reached the great hall, we were all together again. The golden trio and the Maraunderettes. I was glad to be back here again. The orphanage was a muggle one so…you get it. If you don't it means that I was both happy and glad to back here, amongst the magic. I looked up briefly while Ali stared, with her eyes gleaming, at the wide, open ceiling with stars twinkling in the black outline of the night sky illusion. The four, usual, house tables were forever there as they usually were and looked no different than how they usually were, filling up. We rushed to catch some seats together and achieved the task, from left to right it was: Ron, Harry, Ali, Me. And Hermione, Luna and Ginny were sitting across from us.

Soon someone tapped me on the shoulder and I snapped my head over my shoulder (thank you wolf reflexes) and saw my other best friend in the whole, wide world. Deville Longbottom.

Hermione nudged the others and the girls made room for him beside me. They all grinned at each other and I instantly knew what was going on. 'I don't like him' I yelled in my mind, extra loud for Ali, and she flinched as I smirked evilly. He sat down and the twinkle returned in my eyes. We began talking.

"Hey! How was your summer?" he asked Ali.

"It was great and yours?" she replied with a smile.

"Same old... Same home, same parents and same ole jerk of a brother..." he said with a grimace. I nodded sharing this pain of Neville! I told him about Ali's encounter with Deville on the stairs and after that we were talking immensely. Laughing and joking about Neville, AKA the old, baggy bat. Apparently, according to Alica, we tuned into our own dream world. We talked a while about the summer when I saw Ali take her wand out.

Ali's wand was ebony with carved vines going over it. It didn't really have a handle, but the wand and handle were separated by a flower. The core used was a rare wand with twin Thestral mane hairs. It was said by Ollivander that there was only one wand ever known to man who had a Thestral core. The Elder wand. When Ali and I had heard that we had gone into full shock. He told us that he had dared to make another like it because he had been able to lock it until it found its true master, which turned out to be Ali… Mine was almost the same, but my wand was light brown in colour with gingko wood and its core was an Augury tail feather. Gingko was rare apparently and used to compete with plum to be the most popular wandwood in China. An Augury was an Irish phoenix and it used to be associated with dark wizards.

I saw Ali relax which meant she had caster the first part of the spell. I swore that my eyes had widened as I knew that Dev would be affected too. Before the sorting began I quickly reviewed what I could tell him.

When the food appeared before us Hermione winked at me, then I whispered to Deville, in a rush. "Be warned of the following actions! Watch out Dev! You might not like it." Then I stuffed a slice of bread in mouth and drank some pumpkin juice before whistling on a frequency so low that only true werewolves or Halflings could hear. Lupin looked at us and I swore, but Ali had already done the spell- nothing could be done now! She said the words 'Girls Rock' that triggered everything!

A pale, green smoke began to form around every single boy in the hall, not sparing the first years. Finally the smoke cleared and every single boy was now our image of how the boys thought all girls should look like. They wore miniskirts, hiding the tops of their clean shaven legs. Their arms were shaven too and they wore tube tops, and to top it all off they each had their very own pair of six-inch stilettos. The girls all erupted in hysterical laughter before the second change was completed. The second part was now done as they were caked with makeup and had hair so long that it reached their waists. If you were just outside the hall it would sound like bombs full of laughing gas went off as nobody could stop laughing.

All the girls fell off their chairs while the boys tried to hide themselves ashamedly, but were rooted to the spot. Then there was a bigger poof at out of the pink smoke, strutted out an ugly woman. She had long greasy hair and a long, crooked nose, with a micro skirt and fishnet stocking on. The complete hooker. Her top, which was inappropriate for anyone, matched her killer heels that could and most likely would poke anyone's eye out. Selena Snape's face was priceless. She has had extra effort for her as a new spell was added for her, adding a high, squeaky, girly voice so that anything evil or threatening sounded so pathetic. It was too pathetic and no-one took it seriously.

I fell off the bench and stood up pelting Snape with everything I could lay my hands on. All the girls joined in pelting all of the 'new girls' and Snape with everything on the tables and the best thing was that it never ran out.

Sadly the effect would stay for just half an hour and everything would wear off except their hairless state. That idea had been mine. Through it all I saw Professor Dumbledore crack a smile and wink at all of us.

Snape started throwing a tantrum and a huge commotion started, everyone watching interestedly. I saw Hermione cast a spell onto Ali's wand. I wondered what for and I noticed that it was only 5 minutes into the prank! This was gonna be so good! Using my own wand I completed the prank. A banner appeared saying- THIS WAS BROUGHT TO YOU BY THE MARAUNDERETTES- Noctua! Equa! Lepus! Felis! And Aurum!

* * *

><p><em>Liked it? We worked hard... Sorry for the delay! Thanks so much for reading and the next chapter where they talk to Dumbledore will be up soon...<em>

_BTW, Translations-_

_Noctua-Owl_

_Equa-Horse_

_Lepus-Rabbit_

_Felis-Cat_

_Aurum-Gold_

_Amotio Ante- Removing Before_


End file.
